


Husband

by Apocalyptic_Scenes



Series: 20 prompts 20,000 words [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Human!Doctor, Hypervodka, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Prompt Fill, husband, space vegas, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_Scenes/pseuds/Apocalyptic_Scenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling the prompt by Misswinterseat on Tumblr: Twelve becomes human (temporarily) and for some reason thinks that he’s Clara’s husband and well one thing leads to another and at the end Clara really becomes Mrs Time Lord :)</p><p>Sort of but not quite ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bit of liberty with this one. No the Doctor does not think that he his Clara's husband (that proved too complicated for 1000 words, even this one exceeded 1400). He knows that he is. It's just that neither of them can really remember what happened. He is human though.
> 
> Takes place post Last Christmas.

“Really Clara, does it have to be here at this exact point in time? There are so many other fascinating planets with places just like this. The Grallista Social for example, marvellous parties, just watch the punch! I never did find out what was in that.”

“Yes, Doctor, it does! ‘Space Vegas 5262 – The Party the Universe Will Never Forget’ I remember reading a news article in your library. Once in a lifetime event it said.”

The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you promised! You still owe me one after the incident with the Wyrrestesrs.”

The Doctor sighed. “I can’t go to Space Vegas, Clara.”

“What. Why not?”

“They banned me centuries ago. Apparently one is not allowed to use their incredible brain power to win at Blackjack.”

Clara snorted. “Only you could get expelled from a planet sized casino for ‘innocently’ counting cards. But you’ve changed since then yeah? No one will recognise you.”

“They use genetic profiling, no way around it – unless…” The Doctor’s face lit up and he was off, striding down the stairs and rummaging through a draw. Clara stood at the console and watched, waiting for the Eureka moment.

“Ah-ha!” Shouted the Doctor. “I knew it was still here!” He returned, dangling a fob watch in her face. It was a beautiful piece, engraved with Gallifreyan and what looked like a solar system.

“It’s lovely,” Clara exclaimed, “What will you do with it?”

“Chameleon Arch, I’m going to be human!”

“You’re going to be what? How is that even possible?”

“Time Lord technology, Clara. You know what, I could be a fish! No a parrot, how about a parrot? I’ve always wanted wings.”

“I think Human is more appropriate don’t you? How are we supposed to share drink and a dance if you’re a parrot?”

“Hmm, good point. Human it is. I hope I still remember how to use this. Last time I became a completely different person, new memories, everything. I think just changing the biology should be enough to get me in.”

Clara rolled her eyes, “I always feel so confident when you’re in charge Doctor.”

The Doctor continued as if Clara hadn’t spoken, “Right, so just in case I go too far, keep the watch safe, Clara and make sure that I open it when we are back on the TARDIS. And _only_ then!  I really don’t want to know what the consequences would be for re-entering this planet once placed on their exclusion list.”

**…**

Three cocktails and a Hypervodka later and the Doctor was dancing behind Clara, his hands holding her hips possessively. Clara was glad of this, the room had begun to tilt every time she moved too fast. The Hypervodka was something she should have left at the bar.

“Sixteen, Clara! I once drank sixteen of these just to win a bet!” The Doctor had said holding his glass up. Clara raised hers to meet his and they swallowed their drinks in one go. If he could drink sixteen of these in one go then surely one wouldn’t hurt, even after the cocktails.

They had long since given up gambling after losing all of their credits on Roulette, Clara was sure that the Doctor’s insistence on the number 12 had something to do with it. They had wandered through the expanse of bars, stages and shops, stopping every now and then to enjoy a show or sample new food. Hours had passed, possibly a whole day, it was impossible to tell with the unwavering artificial light, when they passed a bar advertising the best cocktails in the galaxy. It was something Clara couldn’t resist.

The bar, of course, did not disappoint. The drinks were incredible, the Doctor downing his first cocktail in less than a minute, and the music set a good beat. A beat that the Doctor was now swinging Clara’s hips to, grinding suggestively against her backside every so often. Clara shivered. The room was definitely spinning now. She leant back, resting her head on the Doctor’s chest, moving slowly in time with the music.

The Doctor smiled down at Clara resting happily on his chest, he could feel the Hypervodka taking effect, his nerve endings tingling at every point of contact. Registering the change of key in the music, he ran one hand down her arm, waiting for the change of tempo that would come with the new song. Timing it perfectly the Doctor pushed Clara from his chest and swung her under his arm, watching as she struggled to stay on two feet. He pulled her back to his chest and they howled with laughter. With arms wrapped around each other and the world spinning around them, the pair took it in turns to whisper insults and endearments in the other’s ear, giggling like teenagers at their words.

**…**

Clara woke to the feeling of something tickling her nose. She sniffled and opened her eyes looking for the source of annoyance. Eyes adjusting to the dim room she realised she was resting her head on a naked chest, the tickling coming from a smattering of grey hair. Clara started and rolled over, relieved to find the Doctor sleeping soundly beside her and not some stranger. What had she done last night? What had _they_ done last night? She questioned, noting her modesty was covered by nothing more than her underwear and the Doctor’s shirt.

Clara lay in bed and set out trying to remember the events from the night before, or was it the day before? She couldn’t be sure. She twisted her fingers nervously hoping that she hadn’t done anything she would regret. It was then that she noticed it. An intricate purple band around a finger on her left hand.

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed, “Nooo, no no no no. Please tell me we didn’t. Doctor. Doctor! Wake up!” She hissed at the sleeping form beside her.

The Doctor’s eyes opened and his eyebrows shot up. “Clara! What are you doing in here? Where are your clothes? Where are my clothes? What! How did we?”

“Please tell me you remember something.”

The Doctor shook his head, eye still wide, thinking, “I remember the Hypervodka. You?”

“Hypervodka and dancing, not much beyond that I’m afraid. Oh and then there is this.” She said holding up her hand.

“No, we didn’t, we couldn’t have.” He said, bring his hand up and revealing a matching ring above the signet ring he always wore.

“I think we did.” Clara said solemnly, “Wait. Are you still human?”

“Judging by my poor ability to remember and the headache I have, I would say yes.” The Doctor sat up and the sheets fell to his waist, his hands scrabbling through the bedding. Clara couldn’t help but ogle, despite her hung over, humiliated state, she really did find that body attractive.

“Well don’t just sit there! Help me find the Chameleon Arch! I am not planning on staying human forever!”

Clara sighed and got up. Today was going to prove interesting to say the least.

 After a morning of searching, mostly in awkward silence they eventually recovered the watch. Clara managed to locate it in one of the alcoves under the console, along with the Doctor’s waistcoat and her jacket. She mentally kicked herself for not being able to handle her liquor.

“Does this mean I am Mrs Time Lady now?” Clara teased, the Doctor had rustled up some painkillers that had done wonders for her mood.

“It most certainly does not. The ceremony was far from official. Besides, you can’t even remember it.”

“We woke up half naked wearing matching rings. I’d say that was about as official as they get.”

The Doctor remained silent. After he had regained his Time Lord DNA he was able to recover the lost memories. He was refusing to enlighten Clara. What he didn’t know was that Clara was gradually remembering on her own. Just snippets, but enough to tell her that what happened was very real and very intentional.

“Alright, off you pop. I think I’ve had quite enough of your kind of adventure to last me a regeneration.” The Doctor waved his hands, gesturing Clara out of the TARDIS.

She grinned and walked into her living room. “Catch ya later, _Husband._ ” She called, catching his eye through the time rotor. She just caught the seething look that he gave her before he snapped his fingers and dematerialised. Clara giggled all the way to the bathroom and couldn’t wipe the smile from her face while she showered. Oh the Doctor was never going to be able to live this one down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> Grallista Social was visited by 5 and Peri in the audio 'Mission of the Viyrans'  
> The Wyrresters were the alien race featured in book 'The Crawling Terror'  
> A Chameleon Arch is Time Lord tech used to change species. 10 used it (the the form of a fob watch) in 'Human Nature/The Family of Blood' to hide from the Family of Blood  
> "I had to drink sixteen Hypervodkas..." a bit of continuity from a fic by 100PercentRebelTimeLady, 'Always Bring a Banana to a Party'. It is brilliant. You must read :)
> 
> I had fun writing this one!
> 
> My Whovian Nerd is showing XD


End file.
